The Best Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Bridge and Syd Christmas


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I got this idea from Friends with Monica and Ross being Jewish and celebrating Christmas, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**The Best Christmas**

Syd had just finished putting the rest of her make up in the small make up bag; she stood up and looked around the room noting the last couple of presents that were still lying on the bed. It felt as though she hadn't been in her home for such a long time. At the beginning of December she had been at her in-laws house celebrating Hanukah. It was her first time as a Carson that she was doing such. It was different, but nice to see how it went. After that the rangers had a mission and so they were gone for the next couple of weeks, leading to when they got back yesterday. Luckily they had done their shopping December, Bridge said things would get hectic—along with some other reason for shopping then—and he was right.

Last night they had wrapped all their presents and packed most of the things. Sure Syd still had things at her parents' house, but they were old and might not be as good as her new things. She picked up her light pink scarf and glove set and put them on. It wasn't snowing outside, but the temperature had dropped so she dressed appropriately; nice blue jeans, with a dressy pink shirt which was long sleeved. Looking in the mirror she nodded accepting the outfit for the ride there.

Just then she heard the bedroom door open, she looked over and saw her husband enter the room dressed in jeans with short sleeved red shirt over a long sleeved green shirt. "Wow Syd, you look amazing."

"Thanks." She said as she picked up her purse and make up bag from the chair. She pointed to the presents that were on the bed, "That's all that's left. Those are the ones for my Mom."

"Great."

The two headed downstairs to the car. Syd touched his arm, "Do we have the presents for everyone else?"

"You mean everyone else as in the rest of your family like your Dad and grandparents and your Mom's grandparents, or do you mean like bringing them to your other relatives like your Aunts and Uncles and Cousins or do you mean the presents for Sky, Z, Jack and Ally and all of them?"

Syd pursed her lips together, "Well all of them, but I really meant that last group."

"Right. Yes. Got a check on all of them."

"Perfect."

Bridge opened the car door and helped Syd get into the car and then continued over to his side and got in. He started the car and they took off to Syd's old home. As they drove Syd turned on the radio and quickly found Christmas music. "I love Christmas time. Everything is always so happy."

Bridge smiled. "That's true. That's one of the reasons holidays are made, it helps create positive energy in the air. And with that people help out others and it makes everything better."

"That's true." Syd looked out the window. "Do we want to give presents to the others first?"

Bridge pursed his lips as he glanced down at the time, "I think we should…go to your parents first. Isn't dinner in a little bit?"

"Yes. Maybe we'll go afterwards."

"Or we could go tomorrow."

Syd looked at Bridge, "I thought you wanted to get their presents to them before tomorrow?"

"Well, I do—did—but then you told me that it isn't always until the next day, although sometimes it is this day. So I figured since you said that you like to do a whole bunch of things at home for Christmas we can do what we were going to do today tomorrow and just think of it as yesterday when we do it."

Syd looked down and started thinking about what he had said. She was trying to dissect it so it made sense, but it wasn't exactly working. She shook her head, "Alright. We'll do it that way." She smiled one of her brilliant smiles and watched as he grinned and turned back to the road, trying to remain in focus. She smiled and looked out the window again.

They soon drove up to her parent's house and made it up the driveway seeing all the decorations that had been put up. There were ones of Christmas trees, and sleighs with reindeer pulling them, Santa, lights on the trees. It was never too much but they always had just the right amount and it always fit it so it wasn't random. After pulling up to the front door Bridge parked and went over to help Syd out. Once she was out she picked up her make up bag and the couple of presents that she had carried in her lap while Bridge went to the back and unpacked their bags. One of the butlers, Jeffery, came out and immediately took over what Bridge had been doing.

"I've got them Sir."

"Well I can do it."

Syd smiled, "Bridge, let's go in. We can see Mom and Dad."

Bridge frowned and cocked his head to the side, "My Mom and Dad? Oh wait you mean you're Mom and Dad, which is my Mom and Dad. Although my Mom and Dad is also now your Mom and Dad. So now we both have two Moms and two Dads." He smiled. "Let's go in."

Syd shook her head as the two entered the house. She watched her husband as he looked around at all the decorations. Sure he had been around Christmas before, but he still took it in as new to him. She looked off to the hallway as she heard footsteps and smiled as she saw that they belonged to her Mom and Dad. "Mom, Dad." They met in the middle of the hall and hugged. Bridge stood a little behind until Syd finished hugging her parents; then he and her Mom hugged and Bridge and her Dad exchanged hellos.

"Just bring them upstairs to…" Syd's Mom turned back to her, "Where do you and Bridge want to stay? In one of the guest rooms or your old bedroom?"

Syd pursed her lips together for a minute thinking about where they should spend Christmas, "How about the guest room next to my old bedroom? The decorations there are always amazing."

"Alright. Jeffrey, bring their things to the bedroom next to Syd's old bedroom."

"Right away m'am." And with that Jeffrey was gone.

"So how was the ride here?"

"Perfect of course. The decorations were wonderful. And I love how you decorated in here."

"Thank you dear." Her Mom said.

"So, we're glad to have you here. Dinner will be in a half an hour, if you two want to get ready or anything."

"Alright we'll see you then."

Syd took Bridge's hand and they went up to the guest room they'd be in. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said your parents decorated for Christmas." Bridge said as he observed the decorations on the wall with the sound of Christmas music in the background.

As they entered the room the two would be staying it felt as though they had entered into a winter wonderland. The bedposts were silver with white linen covering the bed and two pillows in white pillowcases with a picture of holly and ivy at each end. There were crystal snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and the carpet was snowy white.

"Wow. Are you sure it didn't snow in here?"

Syd giggled, "I always loved how they decorated in here."

"Are all rooms like this?"

"No. They're different."

"Well I like it."

"Thanks." Syd sighed as she looked in the mirror playing with her hair a bit. She watched as Bridge walked closer and kissed her on the cheek murmuring 'I love you' in her ear as he went past. "I love you too."

Syd turned so the two could kiss. The rest of the evening passed quickly and the married couple soon found themselves awaking to Christmas morning. After stockings and presents had been opened they found themselves at an exquisite lunch with turkey, potatoes, vegetables and many other wonderful foods. Soon after spending some more time there they left delivering presents to their friends and before long found themselves cuddled under their blankets in their own house falling to sleep.

"I love Christmas." Bridge said.

"Me too. Hanukah was fun too. It was really great."

"Yeah."

"We should do that again." Syd felt Bridge nod his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night Bridge."

"Night Syd." After a few minutes Bridge spoke again, "This is the best Christmas ever." And the two silently fell asleep.


End file.
